


No Good Deed

by Cyane (orphan_account)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Award Winners, Dark Past, Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecurity, Past Torture, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Survivor Guilt, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cyane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is putting his old uniforms into the storage room with the help of Tony, and he comes across some old junk that turns out to be awards and medals. (For building weapons... weapons that killed people.) Neither of them respond well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good Deed

"Tony, you know that as a super soldier, I can carry more than this by myself?" 

"Mmmhmm, Capsicle. That's the thanks I get for trying to help out. Christ." 

"Sorry."

It was Sunday afternoon, late in the Summer. The Avengers had been living in the tower for several weeks, and although tension was still noticeable, the complicated relationship between Tony and Steve had cooled off and brushed under the rug, waiting to be discovered another day. 

Moving boxes were scattered everywhere, and Natasha had finally had enough, so they were moving them all onto the storage floor. 

"What the fuck is _in_ this? It's like carrying wet sand!" Tony finally said, almost completely hidden by the box in his hands. Steve looked back and smiled wryly. "Those are my old Captain America suits. Accessories included." 

The mechanic's eyes widened. "The _original_? Shit." 

Steve raised an eyebrow at his word choice but continued down the hall. "Where should we even put this? There's a lot of junk down here." 

"Junk?" Tony feigned offense. "I'm injured, sweetheart. This is not junk. This is old-timey treasures waiting to be uncovered. The secret lair of all things unexpected!" He tried to wave his arms around but after nearly toppling the box, he quickly hurried to catch up to Steve. "We can put them here."

Both of them set down the boxes. Tony finally crossed his arms. "Alright, fine! I'm going to go get another box from upstairs, you take a look around. I'm pretty sure I have some old armor suits down here; just please don't blow anything up."

"Says _you_ ," Steve mumbled under his breath. 

Tony smirked before heading back upstairs. For a second, Steve wondered if he was kidding, but what the heck.

He wanted to take a look around.

He walked away from the cardboard box and started toward a pile of rubble. "Is it necessary to store this?" He asked himself, looking at the dust-covered shambles. He noticed a lot of things, actually. 

Maps.  
Cars.  
Pens.

In fact, he even saw a dusty old box- shoes- and opened it up. It looked like a very old box, so the shoes inside had to be pretty ancient. Steve popped the lid open and peered inside.  
"What the-"

It was the _arc reactor_. In a glass case. 

Steve gaped and picked it up, vacantly hoping that it was a spare and that Tony was _not_ running around without this in his chest. 

_Proof that Tony Stark has a heart._

Sweet engraving. He smiled, feeling his heart melt. It was probably a gift from Pepper or Rhodey. Steve was glad that Tony had those two to keep him under wraps. 

This was more interesting then he thought it would be.

Eventually Steve came across a briefcase with what looked like awards from the U.S. army. That was weird. It was either Rhodey's or Tony's, and Steve seriously doubted that Tony- an ex-weapons manufacturer- was getting medals for what he had done. 

He picked one up and looked closely at it. 

Engraving, again. (Steve didn't know they did that in this case.)

_US Army weapons dealer and manufacturer_

Steve frowned.

_Stark Industry Weapons_

It hit him like a bullet. 

These were awards given to Tony because he made weapons. Weapons that killed people. These were awards for killing people. Tony was getting rewarded for being the cause of thousands of deaths. Steve felt his blood boil. 

"Hey, Cap! I told you that you'd like it. What are those- records? I'm pretty sure I've got a vinyl somewhere-"

"Why do you have these." It wasn't a question. It came out a little harsher than Steve meant to. 

Tony walked over and looked at the case before he froze. 

"Ah-oh, um... _those_..." Steve was silent. "Those are... um... not what they look like." Steve didn't say a word. "I don't want them. I mean- I know what you're thinking, Rogers...." Steve finally broke his truce and nodded sharply. "You've been given awards for-"

"Killing. Yeah, I know."

He wasn't sure how to respond to that. The look on Tony's face was of pure hatred. Loathing. He hated himself, Steve realized. 

Tony continued. "Um... look, I know I don't deserve them. They shouldn't have given them to me. I was a mass murderer- anyway, and. Yeah. Sorry. That's about it." 

Before Steve could even fathom what he was doing, he was wrapping his arms around Tony and embracing the engineer. Tony made a short gasping noise before pushing away gently- it didn't work, Steve had him in a hug- and they stayed in that awkward hug for minutes before Steve finally cleared his throat. 

"It's alright. You're a changed person, Tony. You aren't a murderer." Steve wasn't sure why he was saying any of this. He thought he was ready to punch the man, but apparently his body and voice had other plants, because he was still hugging him. He repeated the sentence in his head, assuring himself that Tony wasn't the same man, and Tony was a good person. In a way. Mostly. 

Tony's expression flickered. "Um- thanks, Rogers."

After a moment, he piped up. "Not that I don't like hugging Captain America or anything-'cos wow this is awesome- but we've still got like fifteen more boxes."


End file.
